cawfandomcom-20200216-history
FNW
"FNW, we're bored so were back" - FNW slogan after return in December 2016 "FNW, we stopped doing matches" - FNW slogan after folding "FNW, we're still doing matches actually" - FNW slogan as of February 2014 - May 2015 "FNW, featuring less deaths then NAW & New-NAW!" - FNW slogan as of February 2014 - May 2015 "FNW, Because Derek said so" - FNW slogan as of June 2013 - February 2014 "FNW, storylines sometimes happen nigga" - FNW slogan as of November 2012 - June 2013 Fat Niggers Wrestling FNW began as a joke on Wrestlemania 2000 which consisted of 4 African-Americans who used the name Nigger 1-4. It would be brought back for a one time stint on BBM's Youtube but the match would be removed. Now its back with just randomness for the championships. The league was connected to The Vivianverse as it is ran by Danny Jackpot's New Age Wrestling. On May 10 2012. August 9, 2012 FNW was handed over to Derek The V Extreme by Danny Jackpot. After a few shows on its own, FNW would return FNW Interactive which was ran shortly before Danny Jackpot's hand over. During this time, New-NAW would officially become the league to hold FNW as its territory. With the creation of New-NAW/AWP Independent Training Facility, FNW would slowly fade out of memory. FNW was officially announced defunct in May of 2015. FNW had a small mile stone in CAW when it was aired during the WEDF Rebellion Live Stream and was also deemed the official Pre-Show to the event. Coincidentally enough, FNW would move over to the WEDF Forums. And WEDF would even advertise the move over on the following Smackdown. During FNW Interactive, FNW was given the control of the Southern Heavyweight Championship. A belt formally made for the CAWllision series, That went to a free-use championship, which is now only to be used by FNW. Though after a few months, The championship's right was given up by FNW and the title was abandoned when they would move off the Something CAWful Forums FNW Interactive FNW Interactive started off on the Something CAWful Forums but would move to the WEDF Forums before FNW Very Large Wrestling Event II FNW Interactive is the first time FNW had a actual roster competing for the actual FNW titles. It would make FNW add an addition to two new champions in FNW. It is now the only way to book a FNW Title match compared to the open free-ness of the title to be recorded by whenever they wanted. To make your own FNW show, visit http://s6.zetaboards.com/WEDF_Forums/topic/8855506/1/#new Current FNW (Interactive) Roster *The Dwayne *A Rock *Ray Bradstone *John Matrix *Al Gore *Kevin Nash *Undertaker *Sheena "Glenn Jacobs" Marie *Thick Funderburk *The Sandman *Chris Jericho *Mohave Lozard *Chile Blanco *Epico *Mr. Clean *Black Daniel Bryan *Campbell *Waldo *Jimmy Russo *Jey Russo *William Turdwater *Walleh *Gio Perez *Justin Gower *Heath Slater *Simon Dean *Frank Garrett *Mike Dawson *Josh Peck *Broken Matt Hardy *Johnny Bravo *Brennan Murphy *Rockstar Spud *Nutty Bradley *Aki Woman *Cheeseburger *Stretch Squatthrust *Jacob Algar *Bobby Lashley *JBL *Greenteeth Scurvy Esquire *Merc *Allan Caesar III *Dre's Mom *Randy Robinson *Bort Jonas *Ref Road Dogg *Haduken *Joe Lafave *Dylan O'Connell *Adam Edge *Ron Rusher *Matt Mayhem *Donald Trump *The Boulder *Braden Softgroin *Crusher *Dew *Jeff Jarrett *Grim *Fake Danny *Nurse Ratchet *Kazuchika Okada *Aki Man *Kim Chee *Siraz Inark(GM) *Slender Man *CM Punk *Big Pants Pascal *Scorpion *D'Lo Brown *Meat *Harambe *Paul Blart *Hotcobraguy95 *Richard Simmons *Vader *Muscle Man *Phantom Of The Opera *Soupy Maguire *Bella Swan *HO *Axl Rose *MachoJef *Noah Clemmons *Marty "The Moth" Martinez *Dan Severn *Bob Sapp *Heavy *Walter Krunk *Freight Train *Batista *Hercule Satan *Chin *Machete *Mermaidman *Tim Taylor *DH Smith *R Truth *Barnacle Boy *Al Borland *Austin Powers *George Foreman *Barron Blade *Barry Stevens *Mokap *The Warden *Snoop Dogg *Shadow The Hedgehog *Conor McGregor *Colonel Sanders *Tajiri *Toad *Fred Durst *Tim Tebow *John Cena *Bear *Weegee *Deuce Bigalow *Zap Pipkin *Grade *Under *Duffman *Fella *Bill Demott *Trash Man *Don West *Steve Corino *Ash Williams *Negan *Jughead *Scott Hall *Niko Bellic *James Ellsworth *Monkey D Luffy *Lemur McCracken *Dan Hibiki *AVGN *Bobby Butcher *Cleatus Tumbleweed *Nostalgia Critic *Doc Louis *Aquaman *Cowlex *Butterbean *Charlie Brown *Louis Payne *Corey Bayne *Pornoman *Chavo Guererro *Woody *Masterbubu *Rick Sanchez *Santa Claus *Samuel Goodlength *Bolt Hanky *Walter White *Jesse Pinkman *DDP *Colin Hildebrand *Virgil *Bernie Sanders *Jayden Jet FNW World Championship The FNW Championship was created by Danny Jackpot for the league, Fat Niggers Wrestling. The actual company never debuted the championship but then on the Something CAWful Forums it became a Interactive Match decider with matches Danny Jackpot recorded on No Mercy and other people recorded matches for it. The Title is sometimes defended on NAW, Which is the runner of FNW. When FNW closed it's doors the titles were bought out by Derek The V Extreme and now you can find FNW matches currently at http://www.youtube.com/user/DManCAWMaster. Let it be known that FNW does not consider its Champions reigns as candid as a actual CAW World Championship. *(1)Title became vacated for the opening of FNW Interactive, The return of FNW becoming an Interactive league. *(2)FNW Interactive had switched game meaning a new roster, All titles was once again vacated. *(3) FNW closes it's doors but all titles are bought out by Derek The V Extreme *(4) The title was given to John Kimble following the banning of Primo jokes from Something CAWful. *(5) Biff Andreas awards his championship to Danny Jackpot after he reveals he's the leader of the Sons of Liberty. *(6) Smokey was never actually signed to FNW, competing as a representative from IWT. The relationship between IWT and FNW would fade off television and Smokey opted to no longer compete in FNW. *(7) Title vacated due to roster switch. *(8), The game aka Wrestling Mpire 2013 kept glitching up and messing up recordings. *(9) Immediately after winning the title, Dixie Carter forced Dr. Pain M.D. to defend his championship against her nephew, Ethan Carter III. *(10) Since Dr. Pain M.D. is a licensed doctor, he declared that Ethan Carter III was medically uncleared to defend his FNW World Championship due to an "unknown injury", so Dr. Pain was made the champion by default. *(11) Title vacated after Al Gore was injured by Negan after defeating him at FNW Bitchamania 2016. FNW South African Heavyweight Championship The FNW South African Heavyweight Championship was created by TC and Danny Jackpot for the league, FNW. The title was created after the discontinuation of the Southern Heavyweight Championship in FNW Interactive. It's a World Championship and the second highest ranked title in the show. There was a Battle Royal during FNW Fight For Freedom to determine the inaugural champion with Scott Hall coming out victorious. *(1) Title vacated due to roster switch. *(2), The game aka Wrestling Mpire 2013 kept glitching up and messing up recordings. FNW Tag Team Championship The FNW Tag Team Championship was created by Danny Jackpot after 43 Matches with just the FNW World Title. The First Match came on FNW Match #44. *(1)Title became vacated for the opening of FNW Interactive, The return of FNW becoming an Interactive league. *(2)FNW Interactive had switched game meaning a new roster, All titles was once again vacated. *(3)One half of the Tag Team Champions, Masterbubu was brought to the main roster of NAW South, Causing his belt to be part-way vacated. *(4) FNW Closes it's doors but all titles are bought out by Derek The V Extreme *(5) Title vacated due to roster switch. *(6), The game aka Wrestling Mpire 2013 kept glitching up and messing up recordings. *(7) This match was initiated as payment for a Crystal Meth deal between Sean Waltman, Walter White, and Jesse Pinkman. FNW TV Championship The FNW ExtremeCore Championship was created by Danny Jackpot for the league, Fat Niggers Wrestling. The title was the latest of the additions to FNW, being made for the return of FNW Interactive. As the name suggest, Its a pun to Hardcore and Extreme type match titles. Though the belt is not under 24/7 Rule, Every match has to be a NoDQ match that involves The ExtremeCore Championship. Though when the title would be renamed on "FNW 55: Edited for Television"; The title would drop the NoDQ stipulation. It would soon become the show's official midcard championship. *(1)FNW Interactive had switched games meaning a new roster. All titles were once again vacated. *(2) FNW closes its doors, but all the titles were bought out by Derek The V Extreme. *(3) FNW vacated the Television and Southern Heavyweight Championship after XtremeTony gave them up for a World Title shot. *(4) Haduken inexplicably no-showed his championship match, so his spot in his match was filled by The Crippler who defeated Derek to win the vacant championship. *(5) Title vacated due to roster switch. *(6), The game aka Wrestling Mpire 2013 kept glitching up and messing up recordings. FNW Tag Teams *Sons Of Liberty (Shawn Dynasty, Biff Andreas, & Tyler King) *CAW Icons (Danny Jackpot and XtremeTony) *The Cabinet (JBL, Mike Dawson and Butch Poleback) *Masterbubu and Cleatus Tumbleweed FNW Triple Crown Winners To become a FNW Triple Crown Winner, You need the following; Note they can repeat the following 1)FNW World Championship or FNW Southern African Heavyweight Championship 2)FNW Tag Team Championship 3)FNW Television Championship (Previous reigns as ExtremeCore Champ also Count) FNW Pay Per Views FNW White Power FNW Fella's Revenge FNW Interactive Bitchamania FNW Interactive CAWnspiracy FNW Interactive Vixenz Vengeance FNW Interactive Warzone at Wall Street FNW Interactive Blood, Sweat, & Tears FNW Interactive Capital CeNation FNW Interactive Bash At The Beach FNW Interactive Hardcore Ressurection FNW Interactive October is Over FNW Interactive Very Large Wrestling Event FNW Interactive The Season Beatings FNW Interactive New Found Glory FNW Interactive Fight For Freedom FNW & IWT Present: Make A Statement FNW Interactive NeverEnding Aggression FNW Interactive Owen The Edge FNW Interactive 100 FNW Interactive April Showers Bring Wetness Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League